


A Match Made In Valhalla

by Cybercitizen



Series: Presents [5]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, canon-ish AU, suitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Queen Elsa has been searching for a princess to court for sometime. Now that she has found one, she is worried about how their first meeting will go. When Elsa meets her new suitor, however, she finds that the girl is quite a delightful surprise. (Elsanna, canon AU, fluff, gift for supermamtemoc)





	A Match Made In Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supermamtemoc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=supermamtemoc).



Queen Elsa stood in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom, making sure that her hair was perfect. Today was a very important day: she would be meeting a suitor from the far-off kingdom of Dawnstar, and she wasn't going to risk making a bad impression.

She turned in a circle, making sure that her blue-green dress and purple cape were free of wrinkles or stains. As she did so, her eyes fell on a small stuffed penguin sitting on her bed. This was Sir Jorgenbjorgen, a Christmas gift from her parents when she was a child. "How do I look?" she asked him.

The penguin, of course, did not respond.

Elsa smiled a bit. "That good, huh?"

She walked over to her tiny little cuddly friend and picked him up, giving him a short hug before looking at herself in the mirror again. She looked the pure definition of beautiful, no doubt about that.

But even so, Elsa was uneasy of how this suitor affair would go. Ever since taking the throne just under a year earlier, Elsa had been greatly pressured to choose a spouse. There has been difficulties, what with Elsa being a lesbian and there not being many single, women preferring royals in the world.

But a suitor had soon been found and was apparently very eager to meet Elsa. The Queen herself, however, was most unsure. She didn't wish to be rude to her potential bride, but even so, she had a feeling her suitor wouldn't be her type.

She was quite picky about women, but she would go along with all this, mainly for the good of her kingdom. She loved her homeland more than anything and what was good for the people would be good for her, at least that's what she'd been taught.

Checking the time, Elsa could see it was almost time for her to leave. Her suitor had arrived in Arendelle just that morning, so Elsa could meet with her just after lunch. Holding herself with pride, Elsa then walked to her bedroom door.

"Wish me luck," she whispered to Sir Jorgenbjorgen, placing him back on her bed.

She then stepped out into the hallway, where her butler, an elderly gentleman called Kai, was waiting for her. "Ah, Your Majesty," he said in a kind voice. "You look lovely. Shall I tell your suitor that you're ready to meet her?"

"Yes, please," the queen replied.

Kai nodded, taking his leave as he went to inform Elsa's suitor. As he left Elsa in peace, the blonde sighed. She recited in her mind what to say to the girl, to be polite and kind, not be too forward. If she was going to be with her, she had to ensure she liked her.

Heading to the room, Elsa tried her best to remain calm. She always did suffer from worrying in times such as this, but she would appear beautiful and dignified for her suitor. First impressions were everything, as Kai had taught her all those years ago.

A few minutes passed, and Elsa looked at the clock. The suitor was taking her sweet time. Elsa wondered if her suitor had just had second thoughts at the last minute, which would likely have been disastrous. But then Elsa's thoughts were filled with worry.

What if something terrible had happened to her suitor? Because she was a woman who was seeking another like herself? There were people like that in the world, unfortunately. But Elsa would do her best to remain calm. It was thoughts like that which her anxiety fed on.

Just as Elsa was waiting, she saw the door to the room then open and Kai step inside. He smiled, which gave Elsa a sense of reassurance. Now it was time for the big moment, the moment when Elsa would meet the girl she'd been paired with.

 _Please be nice, please be nice_ , Elsa begged in her thoughts, praying to a higher power for deliverance on this day.

A rather attractive young woman with strawberry blonde hair stepped into the room. She wore a green dress with a black bodice, and her face and shoulders were dusted with freckles. Her eyes, a soft turquoise colour, seemed warm and inviting.

"Queen Elsa," Kai said in the most official tone he could muster, "may I present Princess Anna of Dawnstar."

The princess waved politely, a nervous smile on her face. "Hi. I'm really sorry I'm late. I overslept, and it took forever to get my hair fixed, and then there was this chocolate that the cooks were making, and—good grief, I can't shut up when I get nervous."

Elsa's cheeks turned deep red, her eyes widening slightly.  _My God_ , she thought.  _She's so… beautiful and vibrant… She's just perfect._ And at that moment, all the Queen's worries simply melted away.

"No, no, it's alright," Elsa expressed, assuring her guest that there was nothing wrong. "Would you care to take a seat?"

"Oh, certainly!" Anna chirped back, sitting down opposite Elsa. "Wow... this place is fancy. Well, okay, we're royalty, we're both fancy, but I gotta say, this place is fancy."

The Queen chuckled. This girl was a complete and utter adorable dork. If this was the girl she'd been matched with, it was clear that the heavens had smiled upon her that day. She was completely cute as well. Her glowing freckled cheeks, her dazzling eyes, they all just screamed cute to Elsa.

"Will you be requiring anything else, your majesty?" Kai wondered.

"No, I will not be," Elsa replied, smiling kindly at her new suitor.

Kai could tell at that moment that all was going to be well, so he decided to leave Elsa in peace. As he closed the door, Anna looked around, still a little shy. She didn't know what else to say, since she had never been in a situation such as this before.

It was then that Elsa spoke again, smiling proudly at Anna. She realised since Anna was clearly the one for her, she should be kind and caring to her. Compliments were clearly the way to start things off, at least that's what she'd been taught.

"You look beautiful, by the way," Elsa told her. "I love your gown."

"T-thanks," Anna stuttered, blushing shyly. "You look beautifuller! I mean, not fuller, not that I wouldn't mind you being chubby, but, just more-"

"I get it," Elsa said, silencing her with a smile. "But out of the pair of us, you're the most beautiful." She then sipped her tea, before smiling at Anna. "So... tell me more about yourself, Anna? I'm not familiar with Dawnstar, since it's such a faraway kingdom from Arendelle."

"Oh, it's an amazing kingdom!" Anna replied. "Our land is half forest, half desert. We're kinda two kingdoms in one, if that makes sense. If I'm honest, I was surprised to see snow in the mountains here when our ship docked early this morning."

"You like snow?" Elsa wondered. She had always loved snow and winter, so to find someone who shared her interests was quite a bonus.

"Honestly, it's the first time I've ever seen it, to be honest," Anna admitted. "My kingdom isn't exactly as mountainous as yours, so snow is very rare. It hardly gets cold in the winter, since we're so close to the equator."

Elsa smiled. "Perhaps I could take you up there sometime. I have a little home away from home by a lake in the mountains. It's warm and cosy and I think you'd really love it there."

Anna laughed. "I've barely known for you for five minutes and you're already planning a date for us."

"No, just presenting it as an option, and besides," Elsa said with a smirk. "You're probably the cutest girl I've ever seen."

Anna blushed. "I, uh, I bet you say that to all the princesses, heh." She gave an awkward smile.

Elsa finished her tea, then stood up. She knew exactly what she was going to do to further impress her new suitor. "I can show you around the kingdom, if you like," she offered, holding out her hand.

Her suitor blushed softly, before she grinned widely. "Oh, that sounds like fun!" Anna replied cheerfully. "Are we allowed to leave? Aren't I supposed to stay with you for this?"

"And be cooped up in the stuffy castle, absolutely not," Elsa replied. "Trust me, you'll be perfectly alright with me, Princess Anna."

The redhead sighed dreamily, before smiling confidently. "Okay, Your Majesty. Let's go and see your kingdom."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Elsa then asked, my carriage awaits.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Fluff! Yes, here's a cute story I've made for Supermamtemoc on Tumblr. She just wanted Elsanna fluff of any kind and what's more cuter than Elsa hopelessly falling for Anna at first sight. "Sighs dreamily" They're so adorable.


End file.
